


Happy Birthday

by SandraOhhhStan



Series: I’m Staying [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, post s2e8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOhhhStan/pseuds/SandraOhhhStan
Summary: Okay soooo, this whole thing was conspired by a twitter conversation a day ago 👀👀 shout out to Mari (@bi_biiitch) for enabling my fucking disgusting ass mind 😩 this is a mixture of double penetration, ass eating, anal, and light squirting. The additional character is obviously based on a certain someone 👀👀🙂 ENJOY!!!!!p.s ITS FUCKING FILTHY YALL! But you probably already know that because it’s me lmfaooo





	Happy Birthday

Villanelle awoke with a start as the door to her and Eve’s room was slammed open. She frowned in confusion as Eve entered with a tray and large smile. 

 

“What’s going on?” She grumbles as she sits up again the headboard. 

 

“Haaappy Birthdaaay!” Eve sings as she gently sat the tray down on the bed and crawls over to sit down on Villanelle’s lap.

 

“Thank you.” Villanelle genuinely smiles. She moves her head back when Eve tries to lean in to kiss her. “Morning breath.” She warns.

 

“You know I don’t care about that.” Eve says as she leans in and connects their lips together in a loving kiss. 

 

Villanelle sighs in content and moves back only to see Eve with a scrunched up face.

 

“Yeeeah, maybe you should brush. Villanelle scoffs and playful throws Eve off her lap. 

 

“Jerk!” Villanelle pouts and they laugh as she makes her way to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. 

 

Eve takes Villanelle’s place on the bed, so she can see her better in the bathroom. 

 

“What’s on the tray?” Villanelle mumbles in the process of brushing her teeth. 

 

“Oh! Well there’s some pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns aaaand some cut up strawberries.” Eve lists and Villanelle’s eyebrows raise. 

 

“I know it’s a lot but,  you have a job today and I want you to be well nourished.” Eve explains. 

 

Villanelle finishes up and wipes her mouth of the leftover toothpaste. “Aw, look at you being the perfect housewife.” She bends down and plants a proper kiss on Eve’s lips. “But babe, you can’t cook for shit.” 

 

Villanelle chuckles as Eve playfully swats her away. 

 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious jackass.” She rolls her eyes. “That’s why I had Olivia help me.” 

 

Villanelle gave a big laugh. She should’ve known. Ever since her and Eve moved to Scotland 5 years ago, the neighbor next door, Olivia, took a liking to Eve... well Adeline. At first Villanelle was jealous and wanted to cut Olivia limb from limb, until Eve explained that they bonded over the fact that both their significant others traveled a lot. Still her jealousy stayed until she met Logan, Olivia’s husband. They were a nice couple. Her and Logan even hung out from time to time. 

 

“Remind me later to thank her.” Villanelle smiled as she reaches over and grabs a piece of bacon. 

 

Eve watches Villanelle eat in deep thought. “What time are you leaving?”

 

“Uh probably after I’m done eating. Wanna get this over with so, I can come back home and spend my birthday with my favorite girl.” Villanelle smirks and presses a series of kisses onto Eve’s lips.

 

Things start to get hot and heavy as Eve tilts her head and deepens the kiss. 

 

Villanelle moans feeling Eve’s grip on her ass, yanking her down onto her lap. She wraps her arms around Eve’s neck as she starts grinding and trailing kisses down her neck. 

 

Eve’s head falls back, running her nails lightly up and down Villanelle’s thighs. 

 

Villanelle’s hips speed up as she starts sucking on Eve’s neck. Shit. Eve can feel the heat radiating from between Villanelle’s legs. 

 

“Baby...Vill, we have to stop.” Eve says with regret. Villanelle whines and tugs at Eve’s tank top, sucking on Eve’s neck even harder.

 

“Fuck!” Eve hisses. She’s so wet right now. “Villanelle, babe, we don’t have enough time.”  Eve gently extracts Villanelle from her neck, sure her neck is sporting a nicely sized hickey right now.

 

“Not even for a quickie? It’s my birthday.” Villanelle pouts. 

 

“I know sweetheart, but I’ll make it up to you later when you get back.” Eve reasons.

 

“Whats later?” Villanelle questions.

 

“Your surprise.” Eve answers simply. 

 

Villanelle frowns cutely. “If the surprise isn’t you wrapped up in a bow, I don’t know if I can wait till later to make you cum.” Eve laughs. 

 

“You’ll love it.” Eve presses a kiss to Villanelle’s nose. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

Eve smiles at how cute her girlfriend is.

 

“I promise, now eat your food before it gets cold.” Villanelle moves off Eve and sits beside her, laying her head on Eve’s shoulder as she finishes her food.

 

“So, what’re you going to be doing while I’m gone?” Villanelle asks.

 

“Oh nothing. Just making sure everything is okay with your surprise.” Villanelle eyes her suspiciously. 

 

“Okay, I should be done by like 8 o’clock. Hopefully that’s enough time for you be done with whatever you’re doing so we can have hot, passionate sex.” Villanelle gives a cheeky smile.

 

Eve chuckles, shaking her head. “Yeah That’s definitely enough time to get things together.” 

 

Villanelle’s curiosity peaks. 

 

What the hell was Eve planning?

 

After Villanelle finishes eating, she hops into the shower and starts getting dressed. She gathers up all her equipment she would need for this job and heads for the door. 

 

“Have a nice day. I texted you all the information you need for the target. Be safe. And come back home in one piece...please.” Eve gives Villanelle a long, loving kiss. “I love you..happy birthday, again.” 

 

“I love you too, baby. See you later.” Villanelle exits the house and gets into her car, pulling off. 

 

Eve breathes deeply and shakes off the sadness she always felt when Villanelle left for a job. When they first arrived and started to get settled into their new life, Eve took Villanelle’s leaving pretty hard. She was always terrified that Villanelle wouldn’t come back home. To her. She’s gotten better though. Much better. 

 

The rest of the day, Eve kept herself busy. Reading, catching up on certain shows, talking to Olivia on the phone...hell, she even cleaned. 

 

She was so into scrubbing the stove that she jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She checks her watch and curses as she realized it was 6 o’clock already. 

 

Rushing to the door, she stops, takes a breath before opening it. Her eyes widen as she takes in the person standing in front of her. 

 

Wow...just wow. 

 

The person chuckles and smiles. “Can I come in?” 

 

Eve snaps herself out of her shock and steps aside. “Yeah..sure...sorry. Didn’t mean to be weird.” She gives a nervous laugh. 

 

“It’s perfectly fine. Is she here yet?” 

 

Eve shakes her head. “No..she won’t be home for 2 more hours.” 

 

“Good, that’ll give us some time to get everything ready.” 

 

The person steps deeper into the house and waits for Eve to close the door. 

 

As Eve goes to shut the door, she catches a glimpse of Olivia, peeking through the window of her house. She’s thrown a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Eve gives a tight smile back.

 

She’s hopes tonight goes as planned.

 

——-

 

At 8 o’clock on the dot, Villanelle comes strolling into the house, instantly noting how quiet it was. 

 

“Eve?” She calls out, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on the hook. She slips her shoes off and depots her equipment bag into the closet in the hallway. 

 

“Eve? Baby?” Villanelle is confused. Eve’s usually at the door when she gets home from a job, wanting to hear all about it. 

 

Villanelle is about to make her way into the kitchen when Eve comes rushing down the stairs. 

 

“Hey! I didn’t hear you! How was everything?” Eve asks.

 

“Everything went fine. Very easy.” Villanelle face scrunches up as she wraps her arms around Eve’s waist. “What were you doing? I was worried.” 

 

“Just putting the finishing touches on your surprise.” Eve lifts up on her tippy toes and gives Villanelle a welcome home kiss. 

 

“Is it ready?” Villanelle asks in a giddy voice.

 

“Yep! We just have to get you ready.” Eve says, leading Villanelle upstairs to their bedroom. 

 

“Ready for what? Are we going somewhere?” 

 

Eve chuckles as Villanelle’s childlike curiosity. 

 

“No sweetheart.” They enter the bedroom and head straight to the bathroom.

 

Villanelle steps in and sees a tub of steamy water with rose petals waiting for her. She smiles. Her gaze falls over to the bathroom counter and sees the contents sitting on it. 

 

Her stomach catches butterflies.

 

She swallows deeply as she takes in the self cleaning products. She feels a nervous excitement all over her body. She realized what her surprise was. They’ve toyed with the idea of anal before, but never really went through with it. 

 

Tonight was the night. 

 

Villanelle could barley keep the eager smile off her face causing Eve to give a gentle laugh. 

 

“Why don’t you have a nice, calming bath to relax yourself? After that, you get yourself ready and meet me in the bedroom okay?” Eve says with a slight sternness that makes Villanelle’s lower region pulse.

 

She bites her and nods. 

 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” Eve presses a teasing kiss on Villanelle’s lips and exits the bathroom. 

 

Villanelle takes a deep, calming breath and sheds her clothing and sinks into the hot water. Feeling her whole body relax. She has a feeling tonight is going to be a special one.

 

——-

 

After her cleanse and an additional shower, she wraps her robe around her body and makes her way back into the bedroom.

 

She notices that the lights are dimmed. She’s about to call out to Eve until she sees her lounging on the sit in chair by their bed. 

 

“Do you remember the conversation you had with Logan about a month ago?” Eve starts.

 

Villanelle gives her a confused look with a shake of her head. 

 

“It was when we were over his and Olivia’s for that cheesy ass Valentine’s Day party they threw. You and Logan were having a conversation about the birthday gift Olivia got him.” Eve smiled when Villanelle’s eyes widen in realization. 

 

“I really wasn’t trying to snoop, I just heard you make the most animated gasp, ever and I just had to know what made you react that way. I only heard a statement you made at the end of conversation and had to go back to ask Olivia what you meant by it. Imagine my surprise when I found out.”

 

Eve slowly got up and made her way over to Villanelle. “You remember what you said?”

 

Villanelle nodded and cleared her throat. “I uh..I said I’d kill to have two Adeline’s...well Eve’s..well you’s, but you know I couldn’t tell him—“ Eve shushes Villanelle, sensing her anxiousness.

 

“She’s outside the door right now... do you want me to bring her in? She’s really excited to meet you.” Eve informs.

 

“Yes..please?” Villanelle feels a wave of adrenaline flow through her. She thought she knew what her surprise was, she’s sure that’s still an aspect of it but this? This is a whole new level. 

 

“She’s knows me as Eve, so it’s fine to call me that okay? Everything else is up to your discretion.” Eve plants a soft kiss on Villanelle’s shoulder and then makes her way to the door, opening it.

 

Villanelle feels like time stops as the door is opened and her eyes widen as the person steps fully into the room. 

 

What the fuck?!

 

Her gaze falls from the other woman to Eve and back to the woman.

 

What...the...fuck??!

 

“Aw, she’s so precious.” The woman gives a soft, endearing chuckle. “Hi.”

 

She reaches her hand out for Villanelle to shake. Villanelle realizes her hand is slightly shaking as there hands touch. 

 

“Hi.” What the hell is wrong with her? Hi? Really? You flirt with women on a daily basis, non provoked obviously. She doesn’t want to get on Eve’s bad side. She’s just a natural flirt. 

 

“Excuse her, she’s usually not this quiet.” Eve jokes. 

 

“It’s fine. I was a little in shock too, when I seen your picture. Our resemblance is uncanny.” Villanelle eyes dart back and forth as Eve and...other Eve converse.

 

Is this the twilight zone? Is she even awake?! Is she dead? Maybe the job didn’t go as planned and she’s laying in a ditch somewhere having the best post death fantasy. 

 

Here she is...literally standing in front of 2 Eve’s right now. If she isn’t dead now, she’d for sure die happily after this.

 

As she analyzed the second Eve, she realizes the small differences that could definitely help her differentiate new Eve and her Eve. Two that stick out is the fact that new Eve’s hair is neatly placed in a curly updo and her face is accompanied with thick, black rimmed glasses.

 

“So, what do I call you?” Villanelle asks.

 

“I’m Cristina, but you can call me whatever you want.” Villanelle takes a step forward. 

 

“So...you’re my birthday present?” Eve smiles at their interaction and steps back to sit in the chair by the bed once again and watches.

 

“Yeah I am... is that okay?” Villanelle gives an eager nod and reaches out to take the pin from Cristina’s hair. She tangles her hands in her hair and fluffs it out then slips the glasses from her face. 

 

Her eyes trail to Eve as she sits watching them closely, silently asking for permission. Eve smiles encouragingly and that all Villanelle needs. She connects her and Cristina’s mouth together in a steamy kiss. 

 

Eve’s breath hitches as she sinks back further into the chair. This is one of the hottest sights she’s ever seen. It’s like she’s watching Villanelle and herself in a erotic makeout session. She starts lightly tracing the scar on her stomach and fisting the chair arm.

 

Villanelle feels her robe being untied and pushed off her shoulders. She gives a strained moan as a tongue wraps around hers. 

 

Cristina runs her tongue from her mouth to her jaw to her neck, causing Villanelle’s head to fall and her eyes to roll back. 

 

Villanelle’s hands grip her waist and images it’s Eve’s tongue all over her. She whimpers. 

 

Hands trail down her back and grips her ass. She gasps as she’s spread open and a finger gently rubs soft circles around her hole. 

 

“God you’re so tight...I can’t wait to break you in.” Villanelle takes a deep breath as she’s led to the bed and deposited onto it on her knees, facing Eve. 

 

Eve blows a kiss at Villanelle, sensing her nervousness. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” She winks.

 

Kisses are littered all over her back, making there way down. She grips the bed sheets under her and her body starts vibrating as the lips turn into a tongue. The tongue circles her ass cheek and then there’s a bite at it. 

 

There’s no way she could repress the noise that escapes when she’s bent over slightly and the first few swipes of the tongue happen. 

 

“God you taste so good.” The tongue speeds up.

 

Villanelle and Eve locks eyes as she lets out a sob feeling the tongue flick at an ungodly pace.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” She whispers, biting her lip. 

 

Her knuckles are turning white under her grasp as she’s pulled open further and the tongue nudges at her tight hole, threatening to push inside.

 

“Eve!” Villanelle calls out, reaching for her. Eve immediately gets up and climbs on the bed, letting Villanelle clamp onto her arms.

 

“I’m here, baby.” Eve soothes, running her fingers through Villanelle’s hair. “It feels good?” 

 

Villanelle nods and wraps her arms around Eve and buries her face in her neck. 

 

Eve eyes connects with Cristina’s  and watch as she flips over on her back and settles under Villanelle’s legs. Hands reach from under her and grips her thighs, holding her down onto the probing tongue causing her body to twitch. 

 

Her hands dig into Eve’s back as she feels the tongue break the barrier around her tight hole. 

 

“Fuuuuuck!” She lets out a drawn out moan, the feeling overwhelming. 

 

Eve rubs comforting circles on Villanelle’s back as she starts bouncing on the tongue, feeling the tight ring relax around it. 

 

Eve pulls Villanelle’s lips into a sloppy kiss, moving her hands to caress Villanelle’s nipples. 

 

“God, you’re so turned on, baby. Your nipples are so hard.” 

 

Villanelle’s stomach flutters as the tongue keeps up a constant pace inside her. She can feel clit pulse with need. 

 

She reaches a hand down to rub her clit, but Eve grabs her hand and tsks. “Not yet sweetheart.”

 

Villanelle makes a sound of disappointment causing Eve to give a teasing scowl. 

 

“Cristina, I think the birthday girl is ready. She seems a little impatient.” Eve scoots back against the headboard as Cristina moves from between Villanelle’s legs, giving her time to catch her breath. 

 

Eve grabs two pillows and stuffs them underneath Villanelle’s stomach. “Comfortable?” She asks, making sure Villanelle has no uneasy feelings.

 

“Yes.. just a little nervous. Wanna be good for you.” Villanelle explains softly. 

 

“Baby, it’s your birthday. I want this to be good for you, forget about me.” Eve chuckles.

 

“Still want you to enjoy it, too.” Villanelle says reaching for her and interlocks their fingers.

 

Eve smiles and runs her thumb over Villanelle’s palm. She loves when Villanelle gets like this.

 

Eve notices Cristina watching them with a soft smile. She’s already stripped naked and coating her toy she slipped on with a heavy amount of lube. 

 

Eve beckons her over with a small grin. The bed dips under her weight and Villanelle’s breath quickens slightly. 

 

“Relax love.” Villanelle hums as Eve presses kisses all over her face. “We’re going to start off slow, okay?” She catches Cristina’s eyes and nods. 

 

Villanelle cries out feeling a lubed finger rub around her hole and then slowly slips into her, pushing in and out until a second on slips in along with it.

 

“Okay?” Cristina asks.

 

Villanelle takes a few deep breaths. “Yes..keep going.” 

 

Cristina places a hand on Villanelle’s back and slips her fingers in deeper, picking up speed. 

 

Villanelle’s face fall into Eve’s stomach and her hands grip onto the tank top she’s wearing. Her loud moans are muffled by Eve’s shirt. 

 

Eve places a kiss on the top of Villanelle’s head and rubs her shoulders, her graze fixed on Cristina’s fingers thrusting in and out of her. 

 

Sensing that Villanelle was slick enough, Cristina fisted the toy and poured more lube on it before lining it up with Villanelle’s still tight hole. 

 

“Just let me know if you want me to stop or if you feel uncomfortable and I’ll stop.” She reassures before slowly beginning the push the toy inside. 

 

Villanelle’s body immediately shoots up, tightening up involuntarily. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay baby. It’s okay. I promise....just relax. Relax for me sweetheart.” Eve coaxed, lifting to her knees and wrapping her arms around Villanelle. 

 

Cristina continues to try and push inside, but is still met with resistance. Noticing the struggle, Eve, grips Villanelle’s face and connects their eyes. 

 

“I need you to relax for me, Villanelle. Okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Just... please baby?” Eve whispers.

 

“Y...Yes. Okay, okay.” Villanelle’s eyes are slightly gazed over as she arches her back and buries her face back into Eve’s stomach.

 

Cristina slowly pulls out to coat the toy with more lube then lightly grips Villanelle’s hips as she starts to push in again. 

 

Eve could hear Villanelle take deep, calming breaths against her stomach. Body quivering as the toy slides deeper and deeper.

 

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” Villanelle moves her forehead to Eve’s and blinks back the unshed tears. She was in total submission and Eve was addicted to the sight. 

 

As Cristina settles against Villanelle’s ass, she looks to Eve for the go ahead.

 

“Are you ready for her to continue or do you need more time?” Eve asks, wiping the tears that escaped. Her baby was doing so good. 

 

“Mm’good. Keep...going.” Villanelle sniffs and presses her lips to Eve’s in a needy kiss. 

 

Cristina readjusts her grip on Villanelle’s waist and slowly pulls out half way, only to sink right back in. 

 

“Oh shiiit!” Villanelle gasps and her eyes widen at the intense pressure her body was going through. 

 

“Such a dirty girl. I can’t wait to see you totally wrecked baby.” Villanelle whines at Eve’s words in her ear. 

 

This pace goes on for a few more minutes as Villanelle opens up more and more with words of encouragement from Eve.

 

Eve mouth waters as she watches Villanelle start to pushing back onto the toy, getting more comfortable. She swallows thickly as she notices Villanelle dripping with need onto the bedspread. 

 

Maneuvering her way onto her back, she slips underneath Villanelle’s legs and attached her lips to her clit.

 

“E..Eve! Fuck! Baby!” She cries out. 

 

Villanelle thighs start shaking as Eve’s moans vibrated through her body. From the toy being drove into her ass at an increasing speed to Eve’s tongue all over clit, Villanelle was in ecstasy. 

 

Her body was having a hard time processing what it was going through. As she desperately tried to lift herself off Eve’s skilled tongue, she was simultaneously sinking herself back onto the thick toy whenever it was thrusted deeper into her. She was trapped. 

 

So she did the only thing she could do. She came. Hard. 

 

“OH FUCK! FUUUCK!” Villanelle sobbed, her entire body shaking. 

 

They didn’t stop to give her time to recuperate. In fact, it felt like the toy was doubling in speed as Eve sunk her tongue inside of her. She felt faint.

 

“Baaaaby.” She pitifully hiccuped, tapping on Eve’s bare thighs. She could feel herself cumming again. Her breath caught up in her throat as she felt herself let go once again. 

 

Eve moved from in between Villanelle’s legs with dark eyes and gently pulled Villanelle from Cristina toy and laid her on the bed. She watched with whimper as Eve left the bed and to slip on their favorite toy. She was definitely not getting any sleep tonight. 

 

She shivered as Eve stalked back to the bed and gripped Villanelle’s legs, yanking her to the edge of the bed. She bent down and latched back onto Villanelle’s clit, while Cristina who had been watching, started sucking on Villanelle’s erect nipples.

 

Villanelle’s hands immediate flew down to push away Eve’s head, but was intercepted by Cristina. Her arms were yanked and locked by her head. She could usually get out of holds like this but she was just so weak. She was really at their mercy. 

 

Cristina was really in awe of this couples stamina. She’s never been with a couple like this before, it was intoxicating. 

 

Eve growls as she shoved her tongue inside of Villanelle, thrusting. Villanelle gave a yelp as she felt herself cum inside of Eve’s mouth again for the third time tonight. 

 

Her body was literal mush. 

 

She struggled to keep her eyes open as Eve pulled her off the bed a little more and gripped her legs before pinning them to her chest. 

 

Villanelle’s body tingled. This was her favorite Eve. So fucking sexy and feral. She knew she was about to get the her ass handed to her...literally. 

 

Eve’s face was concentrated as she thrusted the toy into Villanelle angling her hips to hit Villanelle’s spot head on. 

 

“Oh!... oh... fuck!” Villanelle felt her head spin as she tried to stop herself from bursting out into tears at the feeling. Eve could see what was happening and digs deeper, as if to say ‘don’t ever hide from me’.

 

Villanelle feels the tears slipping without her control as she closes her eyes and lets Eve take control over her body. 

 

Cristina could see they were having a moment and moved from the bed and sunk to her knees, thrusting her tongue against Villanelle’s hole again. God this woman tasted so good. 

 

Eve kneeled onto the bed, giving Cristina space to make Villanelle feel good with her tongue. She never faltered on her pace. 

 

“Ooooo! Oh my god! I don’t...I don’t think I have enough strength..to cum again.” Villanelle cried, grabbing a pillow to cover her face. 

 

Eve frowned and yanked the pillow away from her. “What have I told  you about that? I want to hear you!” 

 

Eve’s thrusts grew in speed as she put all over weight onto Villanelle’s pinned legs. 

 

“I’m..sorry! Fuck! I’m sorry!” Villanelle cried, scratching Eve’s back. 

 

Eve hissed in pleasure. She reached down and rubbed quick circles onto Villanelle’s clit. 

 

An overflow of tears spilled from Villanelle’s eyes as she lost her breath, clamping down onto the toy. She felt herself gush all over it and Eve. She didn’t have to look into Eve’s eyes to know there was a stupid smirk on her face. 

 

“I made you squirt.” Eve gloated, leaning back with a eyebrow wiggle.

 

Villanelle didn’t even have enough time to respond when the tongue still licking at her ass, pushes in. God can she just get a break? Please?!

 

Eve slowly extracts herself from Villanelle and leans down to gently push away the head from between her legs. She thought Eve was giving her time to reevaluate her life, but no! This bitch had other plans.

 

She climbs off of Villanelle only to grab her and pull her onto her lap. 

 

“Eve please... I really can’t take anymore.” Villanelle whimpers as Eve presses soft kisses onto her throat. 

 

“One more baby. Just give us one more and I promise, I’ll let you rest. Okay?” Eve reassures while rubbing her thumb against Villanelle’s bottom lip before slipping it inside her mouth. 

 

Villanelle gripped Eve’s hand, lightly biting her thumb as she slowly sinks back down onto their toy. Maintaining eye contact with Eve, she starts sucking on her thumb like it’s her favorite lollipop.

 

Eve groans as Villanelle places a hand on her stomach to steady herself before starting to ride Eve. She watched as Villanelle’s back arched as she slowly bounced up and down, not losing eye contact with Eve. 

 

“Fuck! You are so good at that baby. Yeah, ride it like you know how, sweetheart.” Villanelle smiles at the compliment and leaned forward, putting both her hands on Eve’s stomach for support as she bounced with fervor. 

 

Eve gripped her waist and raised her hips in time with Villanelle’s. She could see Cristina crawl onto the bed and settle behind Villanelle.

 

“Isn't she pretty Cristina? Look at her, riding me like a pro.” Eve coo’ed and watched as the blush crept up Villanelle’s neck to her cheeks. 

 

“She’s so pretty, Eve...so beautiful. You’re a very lucky woman.” Cristina reached around Villanelle’s body and grabs both of her breast, kneading them. She presses soft kisses along Villanelle’s shoulder while awaiting her next direction from Eve.

 

“I am lucky, aren’t I? I think she deserves a reward for being such a good girl, don’t you?” Eve moves her hands from Villanelle’s waist to her ass, spreading her open with an eyebrow raise to Cristina. 

 

Eve watches as a look of understanding flashed in Cristina’s eyes. 

 

“You want a reward for being a such a good girl, baby?” Eve asks Villanelle, who is still bouncing on the toy, face flushing at all the praise being thrown at her. 

 

“Yes...yes please.” She nods excitedly.

 

Eve and Cristina smirk at each other as Cristina pours lube onto her toy and places her hand on Villanelle’s back, pushing her down towards Eve’s chest.

 

Villanelle’s eyes lock with Eve’s feeling the toy nudge at her hole again before pushing back in. Moans tumble from her lips as she’s filled to the brim with both toys. 

 

They paused, giving Villanelle time to adjust to the foreign feeling. 

 

“Take your time. If it’s too much, remember let us know, okay?” Eve instructed. 

 

Deep breaths, in and out. Villanelle reminded herself. She honestly felt like she was going to pass out. She bit her lip as she rolled her shoulders, trying to relax herself. 

 

“O...okay.” Villanelle says after several minutes of silence. She slowly starts pushing back and down on both toys familiarizing herself with the feeling until Eve wrapped her around Villanelle’s body.

 

“Let us take care of you, baby. Just relax.” Eve whispers as she pushes up into Villanelle and when she pulls back, she could feel Cristina push into her. 

 

They keep this strategy up, pushing while the other is pulling and vice versa. 

 

Villanelle’s face buries into Eve’s neck as the pace picks up. The grip on her waist and middle section, bruising. Her nipples are painfully hard, as they are pressed into Eve’s chest. 

 

“Eeeeve!” Eve hears her breathless voice in her ear and knows that Villanelle is almost at her limit. 

 

“I know baby. Let me hear how we’re making you feel. Come on sweetheart.” Eve encouraged. 

 

“Ah! Yes!” Villanelle yelped as they stroked deeper. Using her as if she was just holes for their pleasure.

 

“That’s it baby.” Eve pulls Villanelle’s head up and licks at the drool that’s dripped onto her chin before slamming their lips together. 

 

Cristina’s hips slap against Villanelle’s ass with every thrust she takes as Eve hips barely settle on the bed before their slamming into Villanelle again.

 

Villanelle’s hands fist Eve’s hair as she tightens around the toys with such force. 

 

“Fuck! Yes! It feels so fucking good! I’m... I’m..Shit!” Villanelle screams as everything goes black.

 

——-

 

Villanelle slowly comes to consciousness as the front door downstairs is closed. She groans out as she feels the tiredness seep into her body. 

 

She lays with her face still semi buried into the bed, noticing the faint peak of light slipping through the blinds. Jesus what time was it?

 

Lifting her head, she looks around seeing the room tidied up. Was it a dream? She blinks in confusion. She pulls the sheets off her body, noticing that she was still naked. It couldn’t have been a dream then.

 

She’s cut out from her thoughts as Eve enters the room with a bottle of water. 

 

“Hey sleepyhead.” She gives a bright smile as she makes her way over to the bed. “You did so great last nice, Vill. I’m so proud of you, baby.” 

 

So it wasn’t a dream. 

 

“Thank..you.” Her voice is hoarse and Eve chuckles as the bottle is snatched from her hand and gulped down. 

 

“Take it easy.” Eve’s hand tangles into Villanelle’s hair, lightly scratching causing Villanelle to give a low whine. 

 

After guzzling down half the water, Villanelle hands it back to Eve and wraps her arms around her. “Where’d Cristina go?” 

 

“I was letting her out just a few minutes ago... did you like Cristina?” Eve’s eyes are teasing as Villanelle nods. 

 

“Good, I made sure to get her number..for special occasions.” Eve slides into bed, letting Villanelle settle on top of her.

 

“I’m glad you had a nice time last night baby. I have to remind you to not only thank Olivia for the breakfast, but for the multiple orgasms too.” Eve joked.

 

Villanelle softly snickered. 

 

“I’ll be sure to do that.” She nuzzles her head under Eve’s chin and lets out a yawn. 

 

“Tired?” Eve asks rubbing calming circles on her back. 

 

Villanelle nods, closing her eyes. She presses a kiss to Eve’s chest before fisting Eve’s shirt. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Eve listens as Villanelle’s breathing evens out, wrapping her arms around her. She deposits several kisses onto Villanelle’s face causing her to smile in her sleep. 

 

“Happy Birthday, baby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵 most of this was literally projecting because I’m a complete whore for Sandra Oh! 
> 
> Chat shit with me/send me prompts and/or yell at me at Tumblr/Twitter @SandraOhhhStan


End file.
